Pokemon Trainer Jason's Journey- 1- The journey begins
by theanimegenre
Summary: Pokemon trainer Jason and his dragon-type partner set off on a journey. But Jason has an ability to read Pokemon's minds and understand Pokemon's speech... which can come in handy in some places, this is Jason's journey!


_Author Note: The Pokemon Trainer Jason series is in sections of chapters to make there be less chapters. So then instead of having so many chapters, I have devided 1-4 sections into each chapter. That is what the (Number in parenthesis) mean. Thanks ~theanimegenre _

(PROLOGUE)

It was Jason's 10th birthday. The same day that all beginning trainer's get their Pokemon from the Professor to start their journey, and become great. But Jason wasn't any ordinary trainer, he has an ability, an ability to understand what Pokemon are saying and read their thoughts. He found out that he had this unique ability when he was 6. He found a Pokemon named Dratini. Once he found this cute, small, dragon type Pokemon, he brought it home feeling confident that he could take care of it at a young age. Not only did it become his friend, but it still is today on his 10th birthday, but when he was 6... he not only got a new friend, but found out his ability to read minds, he could hear what the Dratini was thinking... every thought... and also understand what the Pokemon was saying in it's special language. Around when he was 8 then, he tested it out on other wild Pokemon (Even though it was dangerous to get near wild Pokemon when under-aged) and it worked. Now... Jason is ready to start his journey, conquer the 8 gym leaders... and become the regions greatest and most powerful Pokemon Trainer.

(1: The journey starts!)

Jason was a spikey red-haired kid, it was his 10th birthday and he woke up the morning... ready to go, feeling a sense of achievement, and nothing but pure joy that he would become a trainer. He then ran downstairs, still in his sweatpants he wore to bed.

"Mom! I'm leaving to see Professor Oak to get my pokedex and pokeballs and start my journey!" Yelled Jason.

"I'm right here you know sweetie..." Said Jason's mom who was only about a foot away from him.

"Oh sorry... I gotta kinda carried away.."

Said Jason. "It's just that I am SO excited for my journey!"

"I know... journeys seem so cool, I remember when your father started his journey when we were kids."

"What happened to my father mom? I always wondered." "He went to set off to collect research in the Unova region, I haven't seen him since but he calls off-and-on."

"Alright then, see ya mom!"

Jason then ran outside then suddenly realized... he still had his sweatpants on.

"Damn!" Yelled Jason. "Forgot I still had these on."

Jason then ran back inside, put on new clothes and grabbed his backpack.

"Okay, now i'll REALLY see ya mom!" Said Jason as he ran out the door again.

Jason then ran into the Professor's lab.

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!" Yelled Jason.

"Yes?" Said Professor Oak as he put down a book he was reading.

"I am ready to get my pokedex sir and my license!"

"Whoa whoa, you have a Pokemon don't you my dear boy?" "Yes sir. I have Drati- whoa, I forgot! I left him in the pond. Be right back!" Yelled Jason as he ran out the door.

After Jason got his companion Dratini, he ran back into the Professor's Lab.

"So you just carry your Pokemon on your shoulders?" Laughed the Professor.

"Well, that's another reason why I need to come to you, I need a pokeball to put him in." Said Jason.

"Right right... okay take these, your Pokedex and Pokeballs." Said Professor Oak as he handed Jason his Pokedex and Pokeballs.

"Thank you so much sir." Said Jason. "Now, get in the ball now Dratini!" Said Jason.

"Alright, hope your journey goes well, make sure you keep in touch with me with this new gaget they came out with which originated in Unova." Said Professor Oak as he handed Jason a strange watch with a screen on it.

"What is this thing?" Said Jason in a confused way.

"It is the xtransceiver, a special watch that let's you video call people whenever you want." Said the Professor as he tapped on Jason's xtransceiver. "But before I forget, I will but my number and your mother's number in it."

"Wait, you know my mother?" Said Jason looking a bit puzzled.

"Yes, I'm the one who gave her and your father their first Pokemon my dear boy. But enough chit-chat, enjoy your journey!" Said the Professor with a grin.

"See ya Professor Oak!"

Jason then left the lab and headed towards Route 1.

(2: Blue Oak and The Viridian Forest.)

Jason, after about a hour long walk, finally made it to Viridian City.

"Well, we are here Dratini, come on out!" Said Jason as he sent out his Dratini.

"Dra! Dra! (_Nice to see you master)." _Said Dratini cheerfully.

"Good to see you too Dratini. I guess you seem a bit lonely in that ball so... how about you crawl up on my shoulders?"

"Drati...dra! (_That would be_ awesome!)"

"Alright, cmon now!"

Dratini then crawled up on Jason's shoulder.

"Alrighty then, let's go!"

Jason with his Dratini on his shoulders ran towards the great Viridian forest that was ahead. Suddenly as he was running, he ran into a trainer and fell.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." Said Jason in astonishment.

"Oh no no no, it's fine man." Said the trainer.

"Wait a minute... you are the 8th gym leader aren't you... you are Blue Oak correct?" Asked Jason.

"Correct you are." Said the light spikey haired trainer.

"Nice to meet you Blue, I've heard much about you, I'm Jason."

"Nice to meet you Jason." Said Blue. "Gramps has told me that he assigned a new trainer."

"Wait... who's gramps?"

"Professor Oak. He is my Grandpa."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, It's been 4 years though since the day I first became a trainer, sadly though I was taken from my champion position when my friend Red beat me."

"Oh, well... at least you're the 8th gym leader."

"Yeah... Red deserved the Champ title more than I did. He is a good guy."

"Yeah. He sounds really cool."

"Anyway, I'll be seeing you later then... see you soon hopefully Jason!"

"Yep, see ya Blue!"

Blue then walked towards the Viridian gym and Jason walked towards the forest.

"Dratin, dra! (_Who was that guy?)" _Asked Dratini

"Oh, that was Blue, he's the 8th gym leader."

"Drat! Dra! (_Soon I will beat him, right master?)" _

"Yes Dratini, but we have to beat the other 7 gym leaders first."

"Dra... (_Damnit)." _

"Don't worry pal, it will come before you know it!"

After about 10 minutes Jason finally made it to the forest. He entered the entrance and saw a vast area of trees and bug type Pokemon. He then walked into more of the forest and started trying to find his way through. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise.

"Fear! Fearow! (_My nest! Where is my nest?) _Screamed a Fearow.

Jason then spotted the Fearow and walked towards it.

"Excuse me... but what is the nest you are looking for?" Asked Jason.

"Fea... fear? (_You understand me boy?)_

"Yes. I understand Pokemon."

"Fe fe fea fear fearow! (_My nest that was in this tree... it's gone... DID YOU STEAL IT BOY?)_

_"_No no no, you got it all wrong Mr. Fearow... I didn't steal your nest."

"FE, FE! FEAROW FEAROW FEAROW! (_Hell if you didn't you liar! You must be killed! You thief!)_

"I am not a thief!" Yelled Jason now feeling a bit scared.

The Fearow then cocked it's head down and charged at Jason.

"Dra! (Stay away from master bird-brain!)" Yelled Dratini as he jumped and used Tackle on Fearow.

"Alright then, Dratini! Jump back up and use Dragon Breath!" Commanded Jason.

Dratini then shot a purple beam at Fearow.

_"Gah!"_ Screamed the Fearow as he fell to the ground.

"Fear... fear... (_I-I am so sorry for ticking you off trainer... I will leave you be. Sorry for accusing you... you don't seem like a pushover.)_

__After the Fearow left, Jason continued on and found his way out of the forest... and to Pewter city... to where he would fight Brock... the first gym leader of Kanto.

~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~


End file.
